The present invention relates generally to compact photographic apparatus and, more particularly, to compact cameras that have simplified selectors and actuators for performing multiple camera functions in combination with other camera elements in regard to self-developing imaging apparatus.
The prior art is characterized by numerous efforts to make photographic cameras simplified and compact not only in terms of their construction, but their operation as well. In addition, such efforts have included approaches for ensuring that an operator, especially younger ones, need not be unduly concerned with the camera operations both prior to and following exposure. In further addition, efforts have been undertaken to make construction of the cameras economical. Known approaches include those self-developing photographic cameras as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,633 issued to Norris and U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,172 issued to Togashi et al.; both of which are commonly-assigned to Polaroid Corporation.
Furthermore, the prior art is characterized by numerous efforts to make photographic cameras of the self-developing type simplified and compact with respect to user interfaces relating to selections of different camera modes, such as aperture, exposure and illumination. Examples of known approaches in this area are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,607 issued to Ogihara; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,742 issued to Salvas et al. The latter patent describes a manual selector that is movable from an initial mode position to anyone of a plurality of discrete mode setting positions, whereby the selector is also operable for actuating a strobe unit in some of the selected modes. This patent describes means for automatically returning the manual selector to the initial mode position following a camera operating cycle. Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,172 relates to a simplified mechanism for selecting apertures to different camera modes of operation, as well as effecting shattering operations, and automatic return of the components to an original or unactuated condition. The latter patent describes such a mechanism for use in a commercially successful camera particularly adapted to a self-developing film frame removed manually from the camera following exposure, with such withdrawal effecting processing of the exposed film unit, indexing of a subsequent film unit, and singulation of the pulled unit.
Despite the existence of these known approaches, however, there is nevertheless a continuing desire to make improvements in the overall ease and reliability of their operation as well as simplification and compactness of the camera construction, while not sacrificing system performance.
According to the principles of the present invention provision is made for a camera having a shutter mechanism; actuating means for actuating the shutter mechanism; and, an aperture selecting assembly that is movable from an initial mode position to at least a first mode position in response to manipulation thereof for setting at least one exposure aperture. The actuating means includes a finger engageable portion that is biased to a first position and when depressed by a force applied thereto is movable to a second position for actuating the shutter mechanism. Provision is made for an aperture selector assembly coupled to the shutter actuating mechanism and includes a slide that is selectively movable from an initial mode position to one of a plurality of aperture selecting positions. During slide movement to the desired aperture setting condition the strobe is energized and the energy to operate the shutter is stored in a spring. At the desired position, the selector slide is detented by a first clasping device until a shutter button is actuated for releasing the shutter and firing the strobe. A second clasping device becomes operative during shutter actuation to hold the slide in position even though the detent of the first clasping device has been released. The slide is automatically returnable to its original position following exposure by the operator removing pressure from the shutter button and turning off the power to the strobe to preserve battery life.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera of the self-developing type that is compact in its architecture and simplified in operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera of the self-developing type that has a compact architecture and yet is highly reliable in operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera of the self-developing type that has a compact architecture and yet is highly reliable in operation without any loss in performance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera of the self-developing type that has a compact architecture and yet is relatively economical to manufacture and assemble.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a simplified camera that is user friendly and reliable in operation; particularly for young and inexperienced camera operators.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a simplified camera of the above type that returns the selector automatically to an initial mode setting position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera having mechanisms for selecting camera modes and actuators that are operable for actuating multiple camera functions including aperture selection, shattering, and strobe firing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a camera having a selector that is manually displaceable for selecting multiple camera modes by having selector move from an initial mode setting position to any one of a plurality of operating mode positions, and subsequently returning automatically to the initial mode setting position following shutter operation.